Mobile computing devices may include a variety of components to allow the mobile computing device to perform a variety of tasks. A data capture device may be one of the components included in a mobile device to perform data capture tasks. Examples of data capture devices include lasers, imagers, RFID readers, bar code readers, etc. However, in order to integrate any one of these device into a mobile computing device requires a substantial engineering effort which costs both time and money. The integration requires both hardware integration and software integration.